Talk:Godzilla
I'm gonna lock this page for a reason that I think makes sense. We can create articles for monsters in popular culture ect. (Like this one) after we have more articles on the cryptids ect that make the bulk of the wiki. But I'm not gonna delete it. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 12:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Why? I'm making articles and me and A11 both agree that i should makes articles on the godzilla monsters like this page and the page i just made on Kiryu.--Dinomino21 12:20, 27 May 2009 (UTC) However, we need to focus on the myths and legends of this world first. THEN we can create articles like this. Think about it, This wiki is new, we need to work on the difficult, important stuff first. [[User:1stclasswarrior|'1st']][[User talk:1stclasswarrior|'class']][[User:1stclasswarrior/FF Reveiws|'warrior]] 14:40, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Well 1st, this is my wiki so I can make what I want when I want.Dinomino21 16:51, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, A11Dinomino21 09:08, 28 May 2009 (UTC) A problem we don't have to have an article for every monster, but if we get more users then we'll be sure to get close to it.Dinomino21 09:09, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What the hell you doin'??? I am most likely the one who knows most about Godzilla here and anyone who knows me well, A11, Blackout16, will know that. In any case, there is NO!!! And I mean NO!!! King Kond in the american Godzilla. I have it on fucking video and god knows how any times I've watched it!!! Phew, calm down,.......Dinomino21 09:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Godzilla. Zilla. Not the same. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Godzilla 1. --Should not have broken that mirror 21:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) I'm Belac Reteet. I find this argument interesting because I don't know which side to choose. On the one hand; Godzilla is one of the most classic monsters of all time like Frankenstein. On the other hand; the idea of adding all the monsters of foklore and such before movie monsters is a good one. But as Dino clearly worked hard on it (and as there are already several Doctor Who monsters on here), I think it might be better to just let Godzilla off the hook for now. Catch ya later!belacreteet (talk) 15:24, May 19, 2013 (UTC) PS I would still like to discuss how this wiki classifies monsters in general. I suppose that I would add this fellow to the American Creatures Section because I would wager that there is an American Incarnation of Himself that is the main character in the 2014 Reboot set in San Francisco where he fights two incredible bug-like creatures known as the muto and plus there are also some American Films or Video Games Featuring Him although the 1998 American Film Is not a real Godzilla movie and it features zilla so I could give zilla another name called Other Godzilla. I humbly realize that this guys goal was to save his New World(possobly the Modern World) from King Ghidorah Gigan And SpaceGodzilla and The Mutos and other fearsome creatures that seek to destroy mankind. I have heard that there is going to be another reboot about that guy that comes out in 2016 and I hope that make him a good guy And a hero this upcoming reboot just like they did in the 2014 reboot and I am going to be extremely disappointed when he goes back to his villainous ways. If The New Godzilla Reboot In 2016 Godzilla Resurgence Has Godzilla As The Main Animal Villain And The Only Monster Is Him Than Godzilla Resurgence Has To Be A Kaiju Disaster Film Just Like The Orignal Godzilla Film In 1954 And Godzilla 1985.While If Godzilla Is The Main Animal Hero Than It Has To Be A Good Vs Evil Kaiju Film Just Like Ghidorah The Three Headed Monster Invasion Of Astro Monsters Godzilla Vs The Sea Monster Son Of a Godzilla Destroy All Monsters Godzillas Revenge Godzilla Vs Hedorah Godzilla Vs Gigan Godzilla Vs Megalon Godzilla Vs MechaGodzilla Terror Of MechaGodzilla Godzilla Vs Biollante Godzilla Vs King Ghidorah Godzilla Vs SpaceGodzilla Godzilla Vs Destroyah Godzilla 2000 Godzilla Vs Megaguirus Godzilla Final Wars And The 2014 Reboot. I Have A Question Suppose Legendary Pictures Did Godzilla Right Does The 2014 American Reboot Feature The Same Godzilla Toho Involves Or Is It Another Godzilla? And Also One More Thing Do You Know That Godzilla Resurgence Turns Out To Be A Remake Of Godzilla 1954 Due To Being Another Reboot Of The Japanese Godzilla Series In 1954 Plus I am A Godzilla Fan Too And I Also Want Godzilla 2016 To Be As Aggressive As His 1954 Counterpart!!!!.